1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet conveying device, which is capable of conveying a sheet separately from a sheet stack, stacked along a direction of thickness, in a sheet path.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveying device, which can convey sheets stacked along a direction of thickness (i.e., along a direction of height of the sheet stack) continuously one-by-one flat in a sheet path, is known. The sheet conveying device may have a separator roller, which is rotatable on one side of the sheet stack along the direction of height, and a separator pad, which is arranged on the other side of the height across the sheet stack. As the separator roller rotates, conveying force may be applied to the sheet at the one end in the height of the sheet stack, and convey resistance (i.e., friction resistance) may be applied to the sheet at the other end of the sheet stack. Thus, solely the sheet at the one end being in contact with the separator roller can be frictionally forwarded by the separator roller in the sheet path whilst the remaining of the sheets in the sheet stack may be maintained at the position by the friction resistance from the separator pad and restricted from being conveyed along with the separated sheet.